Rock bottom
by NorthSouthEast
Summary: (Drunk writing) Korra, the Southern Water Tribe artist who made it big in Republic City and lost it all again. After five years can she still pick up the pieces of her art and her life? I have a bad habit of sobering up and not writing again so let me know if it's bad drunk or good drunk writing. It's a museum story now! Whaaaaa?
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes, from above, it felt like she was soaring, that her entire world was centered upon those eyes, her face, that smile. She wasn't lying when she said it was the happiest memory she had ever had in her life or at least, it was the happiest she had been in the last five years. Kuvira had snorted unkindly upon hearing. She regretted telling Kuvira that. Or did she regret saying it out loud, thereby making it true? Kuvira shakes off her damp hair ducking into the smoking shelter behind her. They had just finished dinner in the facility and were allowed some resting time before lights out. The darkness was already clinging to them like the wet inkiness as they both stepped out past the soaking garden their shoes slipping slightly on the grass.

She had been sober for eight months now and while each day was easier, each night was still the same dreading lifeless dream. The same crawl in her teeth that she had suffered from the first few weeks of withdraw. Sometimes she wakes up from them; recognises where she is but then half awake she panics still unable to accept the last few years of her life. All of them lost, bled into the washy eternally hazy mirrors that always had a crack of drugs or whiskey spilled across it.

Green eyes, from above gazing down she had been filled with the certainty that _this was it_. It never failed to take her breath away. The same smile of red full lips, her pale hand with those long fingers that seemed to paint kisses softly on her cheek before burying herself into that slender shade of the shoulder like she had done so many times before.

Incredible isn't it? Kuvira said as the both of them took turns passing a cigarette between their shaking hands while they stood shivering. She had come here in spring, it was now the rainy dread of autumn. Despite the fact that they were standing on gorgeous acres of land of a country mansion where their private medical centre was, the institution had obviously thought "fuck it" when it came to the smoking shelter. A wet ragged raindrop fell through the tiny hole above and dropped right onto her forehead. Korra rubbed it away frustratingly. They said this was the best rehab for her, private, isolated, away from press, society and more importantly, away from her enablers, her dealers, her toxic habits. The alcohol. The drugs. The bottles. The endless nameless women-

Did you miss it? Someone had asked her that when they recognised her.

Incredible that society expected them to recover, to produce, to be fine, to be functional after a minimum of twelve weeks. This was Kuvira's first time, she had OD-ed and her husband, a rather quiet looking man had dropped by with divorce papers the other day. Korra always tried to avoid looking at Kuvira's hands, or her arms. Unlike her own Kuvira's arms were inkless but Korra was scared because she knew, further up would show the same self anger she had placed inside herself.

Between cigarettes, decaffeinated coffee or green tea and the occasional curse word begging for a drink Kuvira's story fell like the ash from the lit end. She _was_ a lawyer, partner at twenty-eight, working for the city's most prestigious consultancy firms, one of the biggest. She had married the boss's son. She was the best pro bono lawyer for three years running. She had the largest billable hours. She closed each and every one of her court appearances and was known for her no bullshit attitude especially with tough clients. Pre-nup? She'll settle it before the blond even finds out you're actually balding. Settlements? Let's talk over dinner. Bitter ex-wife? Give her half an hour and you'll be sending her an invitation to the wedding at the same time. She seemed proud of her nickname. _The Great Uniter._ She had smirked remembering that.

But it wasn't _enough_. Somehow _her marriage_ wasn't enough. _She_ wasn't enough. They had wanted children. She started drinking, it complicated their pregnancy tries, and he lied. The bastard. That's what she calls him. Never by name. Although Korra thought _Bataar_ and _Bastard_ sounded quiet similar. Her mother-in-law was behind it. Kuvira was sure. They needed an heir to their little fucked up family empire she would repeat stubbing out cigarette after cigarette. And while Kuvira never said it, Korra coudl sense enough to keep her silence. Both of them were reluctant to join in with the sharing and the therapy at the rehab. And the mutual reluctance translated to an agreeable relationship between being forced to meditate and medicate.

Incredible, yes. Believable no.

Green eyes.

 _Did she miss it?_

She shivered; another raindrop crawled down her collar. Kuvira flickered the butt away through impatient fingers.

* * *

In Republic City, Asami kisses her daughter to sleep, smoothing the black wavy hair away from her child's face before dimming the nightlight. She puts the storybook _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ on the bedside table and picks her way over the carpet of toys before leaving the door open a crack. Without looking back she knows the very large white dog will poke her nose through the gap before crawling into the sheets next to her child. Snuffling. Sleeping in familiar comfort. She had long stopped trying to get Naga to sleep in the dog basket.

Five years.

Blue eyes. From below, it was like falling upwards, being pulled towards the waterfall that fell towards the eternal sky.

She had met Korra at the auction. The young woman who was being lauded beyond the art circles; she had made the cover of the _Republican_ because her art was nothing but explosive. It was transcendent and yet loyal to her culture, her heritage, the sculptures that seemed to be a mixture of all the elements of life and came _alive_ like her smile, which was so nervous and eager at the same time. The kind of artist she had never met or would ever meet again. She was so unlike the tight gang of high society...she made art not because she could or for fame or because she went to a prestigious art school...she made art because she wanted to and it made people happy.

Asami remembered as she uncorked the bottle how shocked the audience was as the bronze girl hopped up happily, dressed in her overalls and thanked everyone before praising her friend's piece during her award speech and hopping off as quickly to a round of scattered shock applause. Asami's included. She donated to the museum, or well, her father did and she attended on his behalf; it was a regular benefit auction but the usual champers and canapés this was not. Korra had saved her after she had her annual tussle with Lau Gang Lang Jr _no I will not go out for dinner with you...again_ and taking her hand she had pulled her headfirst into the security tunnels that ran all around after Asami admitted to never having seen _The Water Tribe girl at Full Moon._

Five years was more than enough time to get over someone. Somehow while she would never trade the wonderful experience of being a mother. Asami still dreamt of all those nights, five years ago. Of rushing wildly into Korra's world, the rumbling through artist studios, apartments, clubs, dancing at 3am in the morning to Beyonce, singing at the top of their lungs at Korra's birthday while the snow fell all around them and finally, ending, like it always did looking above into those blue eyes. Watching as that crooked smile spread. It always made her feel like she was the only person in the world, everything would quiet, even her heart, slowly, comfortably, resting, side by side.

Honey? A voice said. He was home late again. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. She mumbled something, eyelids flicking before turning her cheek away from his mouth. He barely noticed and just walked straight past their daughter's room. Five years, marriage and somehow even though she looked with love into amber eyes she hated herself for wishing they were blue.

The blue was gone. It had been gone even before she left. And when she left there was nothing to leave. Korra was drunk, high or always a combination of looking for the next jump, the next flight, the next run into oblivion.

* * *

Note: _The Republican_ is suppose to be my take on _The New Yorker_


	2. Chapter 2

I only tend to write when I'm drunk.

Hence the many inappropriate uses of ","

Apologies.

I'm drunk again.

* * *

 _5 years ago_

Asami sighed as she dropped another bill into the tumbler at the end of the bar and ordered her fourth drink of the night. It was barely eleven and she was bored, forced to hang around until midnight where she would be required to thank the organizations, the event planners and give away the main award a cheque for 200, 000 Yuans since Sato Industries was the largest benefactor of the annual Republic City Metropolitan Museum of Art Charity Auction. And although she had a soft spot for classical paintings – Asami had a lovingly kept Tun Er situated in her condo office – being forced to rub shoulders surrounded by snooty snobbish critics, cadgey and mortally depressing artists who clasped onto the cache of uber rich socialites begging them to drop money over the "hottest" ink calligraphy of the season was grating… Smoothing out the wrinkle in her black evening dress she decided to wonder around the exhibit by herself with her double whisky, walking deliberately out of the line of sight of a rather leery looking middle aged man who was making eyes at her backside. Her father as usual had asked her to attend on his behalf. Despite the last ten years, the memories of his late wife's love for the museum was still too hard to reopen. Asami recalls an evening as a child, watching and "helping" her mother with the make up for the Charity Auction while her father smiles fondly at the both of them seated side by side on the vanity. She closes her eyes as she inhales the alcohol to slightly dampen the sharp nostalgic stab. Yasuko was the one who truly loved art, her father did too but with the engineering mechanical mind of looking for lines, spaces, light, textures, materials he preferred large sculpted pieces or functional and simple carvings that blended with the furniture. But Yasuko was the one who introduced Asami to Fire Nation styles, the Earth impressionist, Water Tribe patterns, Air Nation temple carvings and the beauty of silent, contemplative appreciation.

She wondered around the curated room and came across some portraits up for bidding in the second display. She was walking to the end of the room where the crowds were thinner when a rather somber, blue grey gaze in those far away eyes of a woman seated deliberately on the edge of a well seemed to peer back at her. Sun Hang, " _Girl, seated at well_ " she read and made a mental note to look out for the artist.

"She's gorgeous huh?" A cool rather arrogant drawl came up behind her. Turning around she was faced with the purple eye gleam of a rather pale looking man. His black floppy hair was set purposefully at an angle and the dark leather jacket no doubt was meant to suggest the swoon of a wild and carefree artist.

Asami made a non-committal noise.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He finished. Inwardly Asami resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm Tahno." He flourished with his hands. "Bit more of a watercolourist myself but y'know once you find a muse…" He suggested with his greasy smile, "I can do anything with my hands."

"Is that right?" She asked playfully, _two can play at this game_ , "How about you fetch me another drink?" She smirked.

Tahno grinned. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

He turned around with a wink over his shoulder heading back towards the bar, Asami held down the urge to gag. _Greasy piece of sh-_

When Tahno was a few feet away she decided to make the break she was hoping for and was about to turn the corner and view the other paintings when the harsh whispered beginnings of an argument she was certain she was not meant to hear floated in her direction.

"Bataar, I told you this is a prior-" A woman's deep testy tones slipped under the crowd's voices behind them.

"Fuck priorities! Do you not think I have better things to be doing? My mother _specially_ asked us to be here."

"Yes. And _your mother_ also happens to be _my boss_ on this case so I need to return to the office to sort-"

 _Bataar_? That sounded familiar. _Wait…Bataar Sr is dad's architect consultant-_ She froze half a second too long and sensing perhaps they were not alone the couple seemed to pause in the middle of their conversation and trailed off a little. Asami held her breath, she was caught, either way she felt foolish and a little guilty and looking back she could see Tahno readying himself with two drinks in hand. Closing her eyes she gritted her teeth bracing herself for the clinging, arrogant, self absorbed mess that would be Tahno, she had got herself into.

"So _that's_ where you got to! Sorry, should have told you I was over here!"

She opened her eyes and saw the ocean. For a moment she was struck by how they seemed to crash around her and only her. And all at once the waves seem to recede to show warm brown features and a crooked wide smile.

"Oh, and you got us drinks!" The woman who seemed to possess the sea within her body turned with energy and plucked them out of Tahno's hands.

Tahno blinked and opened his mouth just as she half shouted, half exclaimed.

"Thank you!" And steering both herself and Asami around him without a pause of breath inbetween she started chatting as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

"So I was like, hey you know what, definitely up for some art tonight and can you imagine I even got myself kitted out in this suit! Course they said formal dress but this is pretty formal for my lot." She motioned at her overalls. _Overalls?_ "And then there's booze here! Talk about classy." They were walking with a purpose in their step towards the bar but suddenly Asami was swung left through a corridor, right behind some frames and then straight up some make shift steps. Asami suddenly found herself in a little curtained off section where the crowd chatting had been silenced by the heavy black curtains. She was standing upon wires crisscrossed with yellow caution tape at her feet and a few empty water bottles laid around. Stage papers and a random staff t-shirt was tossed over a chair. They were behind the stage where the soundcrew and museum staff had set up for the evening.

"Phew. So er sorry to kidnap you. I mean not kidnap. Kind of kidnap. But truth! Not to be like creepy or you know but I saw you kind of stuck and thought you needed a hand." Asami still didn't know what to say, she was still a little loss from the tsunami of blue that filled her vision a few seconds ago.

Ocean eyes took this as a bad sign so she kept babbling. "I was just fixing a stray wire and I saw you and you looked pretty uncomfortable with that _gogegg_. I mean you're pretty but he didn't have to try _that_." She rolled her eyes and a hand went up to rub behind her neck and she flushed a little smiling back a little nervously. Asami blinked. Was this the same force of nature that had just seemed to sweep to her rescue? All of a sudden the woman seemed to change into a flustered teen. "That couple were also _not_ happy – can you believe they were there for half an hour? I mean that was why I was kind of stuck, see they were blocking the exit so I was about to slide under and get outta there when I saw you walking up. But you know we're not meant to be seen by the guest cause the bosses don't like that. They kind of think it ruins the night _ambience_ or whatever. So do you mind not mentioning how I've been walking about to my boss? I mean I'm sure you won't but just in case. Oh and if you like Sun Hang check out his friend's painting she's really good and I met her when I was travelling she's been doing a Masters in Air Nation –"

"Asami."

"Er- What?"

"My name is Asami."

"Oh! Um. Korra" She stuck out a brown warm hand.

"Thanks for saving me." Asami shivered internally slightly, she didn't know what Korra did with wiring and lighting if she worked here but those hands were _calloused_.

"No problem. Anyways like I said if you don't mention it to my boss – cause I kind of need this gig and it's like not the first time he's tried to catch me when I'm wondering about the gallery."

"Don't worry about it." Asami smiled sincerely. And was she imagining it but Korra blushed harder when she smiled?

"Anyways I'm sure you got some fancy friends to get back to tonight."

Asami shrugged. "I was actually trying to avoid the crowd until the award ceremony." She waved her hands to answer Korra's unasked question, "It gets a little tiring."

Korra nodded, "Yeah that's understandable, I like art but I don't want to have to spend the whole night _pretending to_ like art." She grinned. And Asami found herself smiling back.

"Which one are you waiting for?" Korra said finally tipping back her drink. She grimaced. "Urgh…who the tell gets sex on the beach in shots?!" She groaned.

Asami chuckled, "Obviously Tahno." They laughed and Korra swept a few things off a chair to offer Asami a seat.

"The last one of the evening for best emerging artist." Asami said sitting down.

"Oh, cool. Well." Korra rubbed her hands. "I'm excited for that one too, loads of big names there!"

"You follow the scene?"

"Kind of. Just y'know this year, I guess?" She shrugged her shoulders and knelt down rearranging some cabling.

"I guess it helps what with working in a museum."

"Oh you have no idea!" Korra's eyes lit up. "I'm actually a security guard but they let me swap my shift for tonight cause of the event."

"You're a security guard?" Asami said, a little skeptical, Korra stood a few inches shorter then her. She'd seen the security guards when they had entered the building, they were…one of a kind.

"Hey! I'm good at guarding things and art!" Korra said playfully pretending to be pull a manly face and flexing in a strong man pose. Was it Asami's imagination or did the straps of her work overalls slightly stretched? Nope, it was the alcohol, definitely the alcohol.

"Alright I believe you." She smiled. "So what does a security guard get up to during the day?"

"I work at a meditation collective center. It's great fun! You should come and see, we got yoga classes as well." Korra's face suddenly got very serious. "But like do not bring _any meat or animal products_ in at all! Like if you have leather sandals that's a no-no."

"I'm guessing you're not a vegetarian."

"You are? I mean, got nothing against them." Korra said brushing her hands and hopping to sit on a crate. "Just they got really fussy when I bought meat in to feed my dog. Tenzin had to explain to the super hardcore that we can't force our beliefs on non-consenting animals."

"KORRA!" Someone suddenly stumbled in causing both of them to jump. A very bulky looking young man covered from head to toe in some kind of stripey black material with two large muscular arms flailing around was tripping over the cables, "I'M STUCK IN TAPE AGAIN HELP MEEEEEEEE." He moaned from the floor. From above, Bolin looked like a mummy, wrapped up in black masking tape with bits of paper, fluff and was that a napkin? Stuck to him.

"Bolin! Stay still." Korra leapt off and rummaged around her pockets for a cutter.

Asami stood up and assessing the problem, she gently pressed a hand to Bolin's chest.

"Bolin?" She said.

"Yeah?" The forlong voice replied.

"I'm just going to tear off this bit. Ok?"

"Ok!"

She ripped it off in one and Bolin squealed. The tape taking off a little of his facial hair and arm hair as well.

They all paused for a second and then burst out laughing, magically the masking tape was all stuck together in one piece from her tear and Asami pondered how that was possible since in the laws of physics didn't seem to apply all of a sudden. _Alcohol. Definitely the alcohol._ She thought again as Korra rolled up her sleeves and she caught a glance at some very muscular forearms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The man said hopping up and giving Asami a very engulfing hug. "Took Korra and me an hour last time to get out of it!" He said.

"Bolin, this is like, what the third time this week?" Korra said picking up stray bits trying to tidy up.

"I'm sorry Korra." The green eye man grinned. "Anyways, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Asami. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand

"Bolin, rescued by Asami, at your service." He said with a small bow raising her hand above his head. Asami giggled. Korra arched an eyebrow.

"Hey buddy, aren't you meant to be prepping the stage for Opal?"

"Oh yeah but Sato doesn't have to get up there until…" He glanced at his watch. "CRAP!"

"What?!"

"5 minutes ago!" Bolin slapped his face. "CRAP CRAP CRAP. Tarlock is going to throw another fit at us."

"How did you miss that?!" Korra asked wide-eyed she sprang up, fumbling around the boxes, she hadn't set up the hanging mic yet.

"My ear piece fell out when I got stuck! How did you miss that?!"

"Er." Korra felt around her pockets and saw her missing earpiece… which seemed to be crackling angrily.

Asami watched as both of them started to spring about Bolin pulling his phone out and checking the messages. It was slightly comical watching the both of them.

"Asami-really sorry but I have to-"

"Sato."

"What?" Korra paused.

"Sato. My last name is Sato." Asami smiled. "And I'm sure your boss will be happy that you've found and escorted me to the stage."

Bolin's grin was large enough to light up the entire room he slid over and offered out his elbow. "If I may Miss Sato?"

"Thank you Bolin." He nodded and taking Korra's earpiece began mumbling into the attached microphone.

Korra smiled and sighed, rubbing a hand around her neck. "Phew! That was lucky."

"Right let's go!" Bolin said leading Asami back down the makeshift stairs.

"Oh and Korra?" Asami said, pausing throwing a look back over her shoulder. "I'm not a vegetarian but I know a really good sushi place down the road from here, if you ever want to go. My treat. As a thank you for saving me?"

She watched as Korra's smile spread as quickly across her tanned features as her blush.

"Sure!"

"I'll call you." Asami smiled. Bolin winked at her behind Asami's back before the both of them disappeared behind the thick black curtain to another entrance way to the stage. Korra slumped down on a box a little awestruck…before leaping back up again. She had sat on the tape.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm drunk again. My process normally involves, drink, sleep and wake up still drunk, write.

I know there are a lot of gaps. But there are more gaps between beers…

Thinking, upon another glass of red wine, I could delete the first chapter if you want and see where we go from there?

I would like to thank whiskey and spell check. And thank you. For all you people who want to read drunken things.

* * *

Tarlock was displeased to say the least; he had just announced the highest bidder for the portrait auction to a scatter round of applause and what was to immediately follow was his speech which would include Miss Sato standing by his side. It was annoying both personally and professionally when the carefully crafted events shifted due to a single person. With the gorgeous heiress there, he would be certain to make the front page of _The Republic City Times_. A little boost in the gossip columns wouldn't hurt his ratings as well if he was seen to exchange more than just casual pleasantries with Miss Sato. Pulling his collar straight he ran another hand through his hair frustratingly. Being Chairman of the Southern Water Tribe Charity Council had its uses. But right now it was proving to be more tiresome than he thought, over the course of the evening he had had to manage most of the charity contribution and before he knew it Asami Sato wasn't present for his moment in the light. Worst off whoever was in charge of wiring was doing a pretty bad job of it. Tarlock had especially requested a hanging microphone. He didn't want any objects blocking the perfect profile picture he was certain would adorn the society pages of him in his traditional water tribe suit, elegant and designer made. He fumbled around with his phone as a slightly nervous member of staff mumbled something about "Sato last seen with a barman".

"Spirits, how hard is it to find the woman in this place?!"

Just assistant waved and motioned at her earpiece just as Bolin appeared behind them with Asami on his arm beaming like he just won a million yuans. Tarlock was about to let loose a raging disciplinary on the grinning man when spotting Asami's raised eyebow he quickly rearranged the glare meant for Bolin. Turning slightly he nodded at the staff who were waiting for the final award presentation of the evening to proceed with the announcements.

"Ah Miss Sato, good evening, we were wondering where you were. You would think our biggest benefactor would be around for the main show."

Asami noted the light tone of sarcasm. She drew herself to her full height.

"Well as the largest benefactor, I thought it would be interesting to see what we actually support. Bolin here has been very kind in helping me with the evening program."

Bolin began to grin but Tarlock's icy gaze quickly decreased the size.

"Is that so? In that case shall we proceed with it?" Tarlock offered his arm but Asami ignored it, thanked Bolin and entered the stage in front of him. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Bolin gave her cheeky thumbs up as she walked over to the microphone and small stand.

"Good evening everyone." The chatter began to die down, peering out Asami tried hard not to squint from the light. From her stage she could see some familiar faces turning to face her with their attention, some of the audience smiled back. A few flashes went off in the distance. She thought she saw a wave from the back but decided to focus.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight, again as I'm sure we all know all proceeds from this charity auctions goes towards charities working in Republic City from funding woman services, to education and even art programs."

A small scattering of applause.

"As always our thanks goes towards the many organizers, staff and the volunteers for making this night possible at the Republic City Metropolitan Museum of Art." Asami brought her hands together and very quickly the crowd followed suit.

"As most of you know." She continued. "Sato Industries annually funds three places to the Republic City Royal Institute of Art, this year we're pleased to announce we will be able to offer five places on the Yasuko Sato Art Scholarship fund." A woop shot out through the crowd as another round of applause made it's way through the room. Tarlock politely clapped behind her.

"And without further ado, Chariman of the Southern Water Tribe Charity Council, Tarlock and I will like to announce the award for best emerging artist this year who will be presented with a prize of 200,000 Yuan and a scholarship place at the Royal Institute of Art."

Tarlock stepped forward at her elbow leaning in a little too close for her liking, "This year's nominations were excellent, we reviewed over thousand application and almost five hundred pieces of work." He paused. Over dramatically.

"I'm pleased to announce that after shortlisting our final nominees, all twelve of whom are displayed tonight at the gallery, we have a winner chosen by the museum judges." He pulled out an envelope from his inner breast pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this year's recipient is…Miss Korra _Southern White Light_."

"HOLY SPIRIT SH-" Somewhere off stage Asami turned sharply to the side as she heard Bolin swear before someone must have stuffed a gag into his mouth. The applause thankfully drowned him out.

"Miss Korra _Southern White Light._ "

There was a little commotion at the back as Korra, who was looking very flustered and wide eyed, brushing what seemed to be the stray bits of masking tape that was previously stuck on Bolin off her overalls clambered onto the stage. A flurry of shutter shots started clicking. Tarlock blinked as Korra strode forward, grinning with pure shock. Tarlock was stunned… the last person he thought would win the award was the wiring/sound/light assistant/security guard who seemed to have the unfortunate knack of stumbling into his plans wherever he was when he was at work in the museum.

Asami smiled and leaned forward to shake her hand, out of instinct rather than with any knowledge. She was a little surprised to say the least…she had glanced at the nomination list for the award and had seen pictures of the presentations before signing a letter congratulating and inviting all the applicants to the showing evening but…Korra. She blinked again. No. She did remember. _Water Tribe girl and Dog._ A sculpture. Carved entirely from wood. Like a totem. _Tu and La._ Another carved installation of beauty that seemed to swim before your eyes. _The Southern lights upon water._ A painting, stars upon a huge canvas that seemed to breathe and ripple into your soul with pureness.

Tarlock broke her out of her revere by leaning forward to shake Korra's hand as well. Somehow they managed to stand side by side and take a final picture for the press. Korra blushed as she took the oversized symbolic cheque and plaque that had been prepared. As Tarlock turned to take advantage of the press. Korra was one of the first Ever-Southern Water Tribe artists to win the award. Asami felt her lean in slightly to her ear, the heat of the moment capturing both of them, she could smell salt, sea, chalk and a whiff of leather and oil from Korra's collar.

"Does that mean sushi is still on you?" Korra whispered, eyes bright and light dancing up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Drunk level: 2/10

Sober-ish

Choice of drink: Guinness

Mood: Foul

Writing: Meh.

* * *

Korra awoke hugging a bottle of cactus juice stashed between a snoring Bolin and a sleeping Opal. She knew she was awake because Bolin's wide-open mouth was breathing right into her ear sounding like a storm battering the windows from the way it brushed her hair into her face. Sighing she opened her eyes to the light on the ceiling and resisted the urge to groan, to say she was hungover was an understatement…she felt as dead as the annual otter-goose they sacrificed for mid-autumn solstice. _What happened last night?_  
Her slow painful throbbing train of thought was interrupted by Opal's growl as she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled further into Korra's shoulder, great, now she had to extract herself – hungover – from the Opal and Bolin sandwich of cuddling death, somehow Bolin was cradling her like a teddy and Opal was resting on top and partly over her chest and leg.

 _Oh yeah. That._

Soon after she had won the award Tarlock had swept her to an impromptu interview/media/"these are important people you should know now". Course it was a big deal, a native Southern Water Tribe woman finally winning the award and also a place at the prestigious Republic Royal Institute of Art. She discovered that 1. She was very chatty on cactus juice, 2. She didn't like interviews if they asked about anything other than her art 3. She missed Asami Sato leaving. As soon as she could pry herself away from Mrs Jing Lee Soon who seemed very fond of Korra's hands while Korra motioned about how she had been inspired by tracking and hunting techniques in her sculpting Bolin had hoisted her to the middle of an improvised staff party where they cheered her name– where mysteriously the leftover expensive booze from the charity auction ended up at Bolin's house. Mako who had come in from a late shift had seen it, raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to pour some into his coffee mug before toasting her from it. Everyone from work was there, Bolin had managed to inform Jinora, who sneaked out the house – but she passed on the booze since it messed up her spiritual connections. It was a perfect night that ended up with dancing, Korra giving a crappy speech about "showing the rich man who can make farts!" and the lot of them sinking into the hazy early Sunday morning among cigarettes, empty liquor bottles and the fog of celebration.

In the middle of it, Korra hadn't forgotten about Asami, she was in the bottom of every drink that was being poured from her and – sushi – the thought of food made Korra simply want to hurl but spirits she'll eat an entire platter now if it meant she could see her another time. She hadn't lied when Asami had asked those questions in truth her chances of winning were so slim she might as well have been written out of the entire award. When she found out she'd been shortlisted the panel had asked for five pieces but time and money and practically lack of studio meant Korra only submitted three. Bolin the ever-smiling optimist had convinced her to trade a shift just to see how things turned out, "it can't hurt and I bet none of that fancy smancy new modern stuff is as good as yours!" Look how the night had turned out!

Turning over she smiled and winced at the same time at his drooling face. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have ran into Asami, who looked so gorgeous and despite being in an awkward situation between crazy-arguing-mother-issues-power-couple and slimy dirtbag gogegg she still seemed so elegant in her black evening dress, her slightly annoyed face scrunched up perfectly like her made up wavy black hair.

All of a sudden it just sunk in. Asami Sato. Asami Sato's company was funding her to go to the Royal Institute of Art…Asami Sato who kind of was _the biggest_ deal in the _these are important people you should know now_. _Asami Sato_ who said she would call her. Korra was 99% sure it was the booze but in her mind Asami Sato had gone from – cool girl I just happened to save from a sleezeball to Asami Sato, COO of Sato Industries and currently-kind-of-maybe-sort-of-like-a-bit-of-a-benefactor?

"Stop thinking. You're hungover."

Mako's voice floated through the room and her eyes darted over Opal to the doorframe where he was leaning his head into, his hair pointing in every single direction except down. He was shirtless and pale.

"What – you don't know that?"

"Korra you had that face right after we slept together."

"So just proves you don't know what I'm thinking."

"You only have two hungover phases – I'm hungover, feed me that disgusting sea prune sausages you love so much or I'm hungover and I regret… _everything."_ He whispered the last bit. "Including this." He indicated at their current situation.

Korra sighed loudly and blew air out of her mouth "Fine." Bolin snorted and turned over. Perfect! She twisted before her brain could complain about the sudden motion and scooted to the end before collapsing onto the floor.

"Now I'm hungover and I want seal bacon as well."

"You know what I'm so hungover I might join you…" Mako trailed off.

"Fuck off you just don't want to admit you slept with Wu again."

A blush crept over Mako's cheeks. "You don't know that!"

"Mako you only have two hungover phases – I'm hungover, give me coffee, or I'm hungover and I slept with Wu again – get me the fuck out of here."

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Truce."

"Truce."

"Come on – rehydrate, coffee, then off to the little water tribe village for some good ole fashion seal bacon and sea prune sausages."

Mako groaned. "As long as you don't make me eat them."

Over on the other side of town…

Asami woke up to an omlette, not just any omlette, an omlette full of deliciousness, with chives, spring onions and that dash of fire nation pepper she liked. There was fresh coffee, lychee juice, a pot of Earth Nation style jam and Air Nation rice rolls. Lee had laid out everything for them in the garden room. She loved Sundays. When she was a child, it was the one day of the week that was certain to be filled with happiness from either her father taking her with him to the garage or her mother drawing with her at whatever place they decided to explore. As she got older, following Yasuko's death, it became a little harder to do but now Hiroshi made a point to take the morning off work at the very least and they would spend some family time together. And today was an excellent day to remind him of the fact that they were a family. She hummed to herself as she cut into her perfectly yellow square of egg and her father, seated opposite her with the _The Sunday City Times_ raised an eyebrow between reading about the increase of stock prices in Steel due to the mineral mining in the Earth nation.

"Asami what is this?"

"It's an omlette daddy."

"Yes I know. But you're incredibly…tuneful about this omlette."

"It's a delicious omlette dad. You should try some."

"Hm." Hiroshi Sato put down his paper and took a bite. "Something tells me my daughter is more than happy about eggs." He looked fondly at her as he chewed.

"Mmm delicious as every Sunday we have them."

Asami smiled at him. "I'm thinking of taking art classes."

Hiroshi blinked. "You can already draw, you design sweetheart…"

"I mean actual art classes, at the institute."

Hiroshi stared at her for a moment and then burst laughed. "For a second there I thought you were being serious!"

"I am!"

"Asami you can draw, you draw better than any engineer or designer your age! _And_ you are a talented artist. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Asami paused and drank her coffee, "I had an excellent night at the charity auction and…it made me think of mom."

Hiroshi paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "She did love art."

Asami looked out a little sadly. They rarely spoke about her mother. Not that Hiroshi wouldn't compare her to Yasuko with pride or that Asami lied about the event of Yasuko's death but it was always easier, always safer and somehow always more bearable just to never mention it between anyone, not even them how much of a loss it was.

He placed his knife and fork down and reached over to take her hand.

"Asami. She loved art because to her nothing was more perfect than you and art was a way of capturing perfection…" He smiled a little sadly, his eyes darker behind his wire rim glasses. "I'm sorry I laughed my dear. If you want to take art classes go ahead… after all we paid for a department there." He winked.

Asami grinned widely, "Of course, it's the outside of the building."

"Now abour that. I read here." He picked up his discarded paper and straightened it out, "They're about to welcome the first ever Water Tribe woman who has won the best emerging artist award…with _only three pieces at the show?_ "

Asami bit into her rice roll as she watched her father's eyebrows rise. Swallowing she smiled, "So last night…"


	5. Chapter 5

Drunk level: Was 5/10 now 4/10…

Choice of drink: Single Malt whiskey (10/10 on this one)

Mood: Upset and disappointed with life.

Writing: Shrugs. Let's see what happens.

* * *

I'm not an alcoholic. I just have no friends hence why this is what I do on a Saturday night.

P.S. Seaweed cakes are hash browns. Just because hash browns are the best.

* * *

"Seriously just because of _that_ _one_ film." Mako said shaking his head. There was still a dull throb between his eyes. Pulling off his shades he rubbed them carefully. They were discussing Korra's previous panic thought process…related whether directly or indirectly to her watching _Great Expectations_ on TV. They were sitting in their usual booth at _Sunshine Harbour,_ Korra's favourite breakfast joint at The Little Water Tribe Village downton a extra large glass of soya milk for Korra and a large green tea for him.

"What! I was too tired to change the DVD, every time I got in from work I just wanted to chill."

"Korra the DVD has been in there for like, three months."

"…It's a good film." Korra said awkwardly.

"But seriously Asami Sato is _not_ Robert DeNiro and _you,"_ Mako stabbed a finger towards her. "Are _not_ Ethan Hawke."

"I think you mean Arthur Lustig. And I'm easily more chiseled than Ethan Hawke." Korra said rolling her eyes. "Anyways Ethan Hawke did art in the film and they fell in love." She shrugged, "Could happen!"

"Um, after what she lead him on, manipulated him, _trashed_ his heart and married that rich creep?" Mako said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did we even watch the same film? I feel like we didn't want the same film."

" _Great Expectations_ always ends that way."

"Well yeah but come on the book is like really long, and Gwyneth is a babe."

A waitress rolled up to them baring plates, "Your rice roll sir." She said setting down his steam bun. "And another Full Water Tribe Breakfast Special with extra egg, bacon, sausage and blubber jam."

Mako's stomach protested queasily as he watched Korra again devour her second helping consisting of fried artic hen eggs, seaweed cakes, seal bacon and sea prune sausages. Whoever Asami Sato was, and bonking badgermoles she sounded like a big deal would one day have to witness, with some degree of shame Korra's eating habits. Mako was use to it by now but the waitress who moments ago had placed Korra's food order watched in horror from behind Korra's back at the speed of her knife and fork.

"Shedesnewhareeh?" Korra said mouth full, half chewed egg visible.

"Chew your food." Mako moaned and resisted the urge gag. He watched as Korra nodded, inhaled the rest of her plate.

"She's new here isn't she?" Korra finally indicated with her head sitting back, satisfied, spreading blubber jam on her toast. Mako nodded, no doubt the chefs thought it would be funny to see how the new girl reacted to Korra. Turning around in their booth Korra waved the girl over and handed her empty plate, "Can you ask Nalika if I could have some pancakes please?" The waitress nodded eyes wide silently and walked away.

"How are you still able to eat?"

Korra shrugged and drank her soya milk in one go, "I'm good now." She said wiping her milk mustache off. Having consumed her weight in fired oily food Korra seemed back to her old self.

"I'll never understand how you have abs despite what you eat."

She grinned at him, "Jealous?"

Mako huffed, "Yeah right."

Korra poked him with her fork. "I can't help it if Wu saw my abs and wants you to be all hard and stuff."

Mako slapped her hand away. "No, it's not like that!"

"Oh really, it's been what six months?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't need a label on my relationship." Mako said.

Korra shyed and pulled off Mako's shades so she could look him in the eye. "No but he really does and it feels like you're making yourself unhappy because you're worried what work might think." Korra said truthfully. Mako folded his arms.

"Look I know it's not about the gay thing. Spirits everyone can tell when Kya gets laid by the Chief." Korra spun around and shouted as loudly as she could behind her, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT KYA?" A grey haired woman popped her head over the chef's window. "SPIRITS YEAH!" She shouted back waving. "HI HONEY CAN'T CHAT BUT ME AND MOM ARE PROUD OF YOU. LOVE YOU!"

"How did you know she was there?"

"Water Tribe thing."

"Oh."

"Anyways, you're just worried about how they'd react if they found out you're dating a city councilor. And let's be honest, Wu's not that bad. He fully supported the same sex marriage motion."

Mako mumbled something behind his mug.

"You know I'm right."

"Who's right?" They both looked up, a tousled hair Bolin dressed in a large green hoodie was yawning as he slumped into the seat beside Korra and slid into her open arms. His hair was still wet from a recent shower and Korra pushed him back up after a hug so he could slouch onto the surface of the table.

"I am. Like always. And where's Opal?"

"She said something about Sunday dinner with her family." Bolin grabbed Mako's half eaten rice roll. "Oh and bro, Wu says that he borrowed your toothbrush, shirt and hoodie and the handcuffs and you can have them back when you next see him…Officer."

Mako slapped both hands into his face.

"Can't we just go back to talking about Korra and the fact that Asami Sato is kind of her sugar daddy now?"

"Oh yeah!" Bolin said brightly sitting up just as the waitress came back with pancakes. "Wait can she be a sugar daddy if she's a woman?"

"Don't gender Bolin." Korra said, wrestling with him as he tried to nick a few pancakes. "And get your own food!" She cried as he stuffed himself and slurped on her maple syrup jug.

"I'll have a Special with extra pancakes and a portion of sticky rice please!" He called out behind him. "Oh and another rice roll here please!" The waitress looked at them like they had grown an extra head before turning back to the kitchen.

"She's new here huh?" Bolin said scratching his head.

"Anyways, Korra's scared Asami doesn't want sushi now." Mako said cutting straight back in, he was still a little sore from the prod about his relationship with Wu. True, it had been six months and they hadn't even used the "exclusivity" word yet. But it was nice, Wu was…Wu. When they first met Mako was on security detail for an evening during the public event and well Wu…Wu had made security work a lot harder afterwards because of their meeting.

"Why not?" Bolin said, "Sushi is great."

"Not the sushi bro! Asami is Korra's scholarship-person-thing-now! Korra's scared it'll be like I don't know going to dinner with a student!"

Bolin grimaced, "I mean…when you put it like that!"

"Fine ok! I was panicking but that's because Asami Sato is really pretty and I liked her before I found out she was Asami Sato and I don't want this big ass load of money or my place at the institute to be like all she or I can think about because she's kind of the person who gives me the money for it!"

"Isn't she like COO?" Mako said taking out his phone to google.

"Not helping bro." Bolin said plucking it out of his hands.

A plate of extra pancakes, a special piled high and a lonely rice roll arrived on their table. Korra thought she saw the waitress' arms shake a little under the weight of such food. Bolin launched face first into it, followed by Korra.

"She said she'll call me but you know, now I've got the award and stuff I don't even know-"

"Well just talk to her about it, call her and let her know you're still Korra."

"I did ask if sushi was still on her."

"You just won 200,000 Yuans…and you wondered if sushi was on _her_." Mako said shaking his head. "Smooth, so smooth."

"Said the cop who I overheard last night telling Wu to get deep into his tunn-"

Bolin slammed his fists on the table causing the salt and pepper to do a little dance, "I AM TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT FOR THIS."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Really after you and Opal used all the wax from my candel-"

"UGH!" Korra said her entire pancake sliding off her fork.

"Korra, you should call her." Bolin changed the subject; his brother sank back arms cross chucking to himself.

"I would but I don't have her number." Korra said a little regretfully. "And she said she'll call me, I don't want to be creepy." The award night had been amazing and really it was the first time in a long time she had felt that great. And most of all better than the prize itself was meeting the raven-haired woman. Asami didn't know this but Korra had seen her when she first arrived at the building. Since she gave the opening and closing speech they needed her present to do the lighting and sound checks. Korra had been a little transfixed as she was on a ladder watching as Asami adjusted several posters describing the charities and also went through some admin with the supervisors. There was a pause in the conversation just as her pocket vibrated.

 _SHE GOT YOU HIGH AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YET…_

To her utter embarrassment.

"Spirits! You still have that theme tune from that movie?"

"It's a good movie!" Korra cried shuffling her phone out of her jeans.

"First Zoey and then Gwenyth why can't you just watch normal happy ending rom coms!"

Korra stuck her tongue out just as she saw the screen.

UKNOWN NUMBER.

Weird. Sometimes Opal called from her mother's home, which was a fancy place. Thinking that Opal probably was checking where they were because Bolin had lost his phone. Again. She swiped to answer the call. "Hey Opes, we're just at Sunshine Habour."

"This isn't Opal." The light pleasant voice answered back.

* * *

Sunshine harbour is a real place – I visited it once on a very very very foggy day.

Guess the films.

Rom Coms are overrated. Watch something that actually makes you want to cry.

I'm more sober than I started with.


	6. Chapter 6

Drunk level: was 4/10…But I'm sober now.

Choice of drink: beer

Mood: Somber

Writing: I'm not drunk enough to attempt a (as John Green would put it) a "squigglepooping" scene, have this one instead…is it confusing? I don't know and neither do I care I'm drunk.! YAY!

* * *

 _Republic City Met, evening, now_

"That's the last time I'm trusting you when you say, "it's just up there"." Asami chuckled teasingly as she threw her hand up for Korra to grab onto as she gripped the last rung of the fire escape they had just climbed up to. Korra in her excitement didn't say anything but still grasping her hand pulled her to the edge of the rooftop. She threw Asami a grin before indicating to a few steps on the side.

"Ladies first." Korra politely said.

Asami stepped up and onto a small balcony railing where she could finally see the beautiful surprise Korra had saved till last. The heiress tried hard hard not to gasp as she stood at the highest point of the Republic City Metropolitan Museum of Art's dome rooftop. From where they were standing the sight was gorgeous, millions of stars spread out into the sea from he harbour with the lights in one side castling a shimmering glow. Ships passing by seem to float in the blackness. Air Temple Island was a solitary romantic beacon.

"It's nice, but not as nice as the view back home." Korra sighed happily. They watched the scene in silence both content for the moment to enjoy the evening air.

Asami shivered slightly, it was a little chilly that evening and before she could say anything Korra slid her leather security jacket over Asami's shoulders.

"Better than sushi eh?" She said looking beside her blue eyes twinkling.

 _Three days ago._

Korra slammed the front door of the building so hard that several of the collective members broke out of their deep trance in the evening mediation seminar to glare angrily at her. She ignored them and crossed the hall before heading straight to her room; she fumed as she tossed away her jacket onto the heap of dirty clothes by the door before falling face first into the bed. Naga woofed slightly, concerned by the water tribe woman's lack of normally cheerful demeanour. Naga, as Korra's best non-human friend was confused by her loving master's own aggressive actions considering when she had left a few hours ago she was bouncing with excitement and talking to Naga in that tone of voice that normally promised seal steaks. The large white dog wadded over to Korra's bed and headbutted Korra several times until a brown hand emerged from under the pillow to absently rubbed Naga's head as the white fluffy animal continued to whine for attention.

Finally not pleased by Korra's less than average head rubs she pounced on her owner's back causing Korra to scream. Sliding out under the seventy pounds of pure dog that had rested on Korra's chest the water tribe girl rolled over and sighed loudly.

"Fine!" Getting up she quickly pulled off her shirt, her jeans and grabbed a pair of running shorts and a hoodie before reaching over for Naga's leash.

Naga was right, there was no use being upset about the sushi date. If you could even call it a date. Frustrated she padded down the stairs and almost ran into the heavily pregnant Pema but managed to dodge out of the way of the swollen belly.

"Oh! Korra! I thought it was you!" Pema said a little breathlessly. "Are you alright dear I heard you come in."

Korra flushed a little, "I'm so sorry Pema, did I wake the kids?"

"Oh Spirits no, even the Fire Nation invasion couldn't wake them." Pema paused, "How was the date?"

"Just a date." Korra shrugged her shoulders and avoided looking in Pema's brown motherly eyes. She had been excited when she told Tenzin and Pema about the award and having dinner with Asami Sato when she got back home. Tenzin as usual had shook his head wisely, congratulated her while musing over water tribe philosophy and art and whether the mindfulness of art could arrange patterns of behavior – Korra had zoned out but didn't miss the wink Pema had given her. That Pema had helped Korra iron her best water tribe shirt and also with barely concealed happiness helped Korra arrange her hair. Air Nation hairstyles were a lot less girly considering all the shaving to be done. Korra was pretty chuffed by her own appearance.

"I'm going to go out for a run with Naga." Korra finally huffed. Pema gave her a silent unjudgemental look of concern. "I'll tell you about it later." She finally said a little ruggishly and Pema patted Korra softly on the shoulder before calling out as she turned away, "Be careful out there dear!" The mother in her couldn't help but add just as Korra bound her way down the corridor. Korra threw a hand up in recognition and shut the door behind her. Naga, loosely padding alongside her on her dog leash took off at a brisk jogging pace towards their regular route to Republic City Park. As her blood began pumping and her breath steadied into her running pattern she could hear the almost silent pads of her feet besides Naga's wolf like paws and her mind began to calm. She was still angry, but more at herself than anything… Asami was faultless really. She cringed internally and hopping slightly through the gates of the park she headed towards the pond where she and Naga normally did a lap around she knew she had messed up badly.

 _Sunshine Harbour, little Water Tribe, downtown, before._

Korra's ice blue eyes shot wide as she soon as she realized who's smooth voice it was. "Asami?" She said choking a little. Her voice squeaked as she tried to say actual words.

"Yes, actually, Opal gave me your number."

"She did?!" Korra asked very shocked.

Mako's eyebrows shot up and his shit eating grin suddenly spread across his face, he leaned over and slapped Bolin on the shoulder to distract him from his plate of food, which was being wolfed down at astonishing speed.

"Waaah-" a big piece of scrambled egg fell out of Bolin's mouth and sat on his lap.

"Ohhh Korraaaaa, babyyyyy come back to bed." Mako whined out his mouth gesturing wildly at Korra's direction. Bolin's green eyes gleamed as he caught on and added his own high pitch wail as well. "Korra babyyyyy, pleaseeeee I need more."

"Are you alright?" Asami asked politely confused.

Korra flushed red, "Yeah I'm good! Thanks! Just about to kill someone!" She grabbed her fork and proceeded to try and stab her sniggering friends to death. Both boys were struggling to breath while making louder and dirtier sexy noises while stay out of her pronged reach.

"You." Stab. Stab. "Fuckers!"

"Korra I want youuuu badddddd- ARRGGGHHH" Mako squealed as Korra smacked him in the face with the sugar pot.

"Hello?" Asami asked politely confused.

"Hi! Asami! Yeah! Sorry. Just my friends. MALE! Friends! Like friends, friends! Being idiots!" She fumbled holding her phone to her ear again.

"Oh well you're obviously good friends then." Asami joked on the other end. Korra felt herself grow warm at the sound of her laugh.

"Yeah, they're idiots, but they're my idiots." Bolin was fingering a donut he had managed to snatch from somewhere and Mako was shaking his head laughing. Korra hot and bothered was a rare sight. His normally hot headed and cocky water tribe friend now had the appearance of a love struck teenager rubbing her free hand across her flushed neck even on the phone. Korra glared at them before turning the other way and giving them the finger.

"So." She breathed out.

"So." Asami said.

"So." Korra repeated. Then slapped herself in the face.

Bolin was laughing so hard the table was vibrating.

Asami giggled. "So…Sushi."

"Oh yeah, sushi! About that, considering now I have some cash –"

"It's on me." Asami cut in, "Please, for saving me from that jerk. And…I wanted to see you again."

Korra's excitement suddenly bubbled over. But at the same time her anxiety shot through the roof. She had wanted this for sure, Asami Sato going for sushi and not just "going" for sushi but actually _Iwanttoseeyouagaingoingforsushi!_

"Sure! Great! Yeah! COOOOL" She said a little too eagerly and cringed at how she sounded. "Sushi, LOVE SUSHI. Yeah! SUSHI! What about drinks?!" She suddenly suggested. Mako blinked. Oh shit…impulsive nervous Korra was coming out now. And impulsive nervous Korra often had a habit of babbling. He tried to snatch her phone away but she dodged out of his reach. "I mean just casual alcoholic drinks like you know drinks unless you don't drink alcohol and then we can go for coffee, or tea! Or lychee juice! What am I saying? I've seen you drink I mean it's a nice place to drink unless you want to go somewhere expensiv-nicer! Nice I mean…"

The brothers looked at each other and simultaneously Bolin pinned Korra down in a arm lock – "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" she yelled fighting them, food went flying in every direction. "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Mako grabbed her phone and held it to Bolin's face while so he could clamped down with one hand on Korra's mouth, "Asami! What Korra is saying is that she would _luuuuuvvvv_ if you came for a drink with us at our local bar it's called _The Ice Pit_ but she's too chicken to- OOF." He finished in one breath before a hard brown fist connected with the edge of his temple

"Oh…hi is this Bolin?" Asami said, this conversation was getting weirder and weirder and yet she was finding it quite enjoyable.

"Yeah! Hi Asami!" Bolin said recovering himself. "Sorry about that, Korra is artic chicken to – OOF!" Another kick to the ribs. "And we just thought we'll save her the embarrassment since she _obviously wants you to come!"_

Suddenly Korra's voice was on the end of the phone. "Hi Asami, I'll give you a text but I'm free on Thursday so let's meet then if I haven't been arrested for homicide."

"Oh sure." Asami smiled, finally Korra was being direct. She had been worried as well on her end, what if Korra was just being well mannered…after all they had literally met the night before and whatever connection had happened could have been imagined with the presence of alcohol. But the look in those ocean blue eyes had pushed Asami to the edge of wanting to go further.

"Thanks for calling, I really wanted you to." Korra admitted, she sounded normal now. Not nervous at all. Because at the sunshine harbour Mako was being choked in a head lock and Korra held a syrup jug in her free hand now. Bolin was heard muttering in the background, "Korra…put…da…syrup…down."

"Can't wait!" Korra said. "Talk soon?"

"Sure." Asami agreed.

The last thing Asami heard was Bolin squealing, "NO NOT THE FAACEEE."


End file.
